mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magiswords
A magisword is a sword that contains a specific magical ability based on its design. There are many magiswords scattered across the land and Vambre and Prohyas go around to collect them, while also using magiswords they previously collected. Magiswords can also be bought at the Mount Ma'all. Accordion Belonging to Prohyas, the sword plays like a real accordion. The Accordion Magisword makes its first official appearance in Dolphinominal where Prohyas played it in 5 in the morning due to Phil taking away the Dolphin Magisword in which he also played Phil Took My Dolphin Away. It also appeared in No Robots for Old Men where Prohyas plays it while he and Vambre venture out on their Hover Swords to retrieve the Persimmon of Urgency for the Mysterious Hooded Woman. Prohyas later played it against Queen Porcina's Guard-Pigs in the series premiere "The Mystery of Loch Mess" as well as singing "We're the Warriors for Hire" in the short Warriors for Hire. Attractive Voice The attractive voice magisword, as its name implies, has a voice that one finds attractive. Vambre used it to not only summon Phil but also keep her warm when she was freezing in Transylberia. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. Bacon This sword has the ability to shoot strips of bacon at the opponent. Prohyas tried to use it to scare Queen Porcina but it didn't work. Bling Bling The Bling Bling Magisword is a Magisword that looks like a sword but is silver with platted jewels and gems on it. Vambre splurged their earnings that was suppose to be used for rent to buy it in the short Walkies. Blow Dryer Belonging to Vambre, it can be used to blow anyone through a long distance. It can also cause some hair and face damage as well. Combined with the Wad of Gum Magisword, it can generate a gum bubble at the opponents face with a wad of gum stuck in their mouth. Boomerang The Boomerang Magisword is used by Prohyas against Vambre being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. It acts like a real boomerang as a projectile weapon, however it does not return as the owner of the Magisword has to manually go to the boomerang to use it again. Boulder The boulder magisword wields the power to create boulders. This sword belongs to Prohyas after he and Vambre venture to collect it from a cave and Grug The Dragon lets them have it. It also appears in Dolphinominal, when Vambre fought Phil. Cactus The Cactus Magisword can shoot out cacti and also be used to trap the opponent. The Cactus Magisword was actually the jewel found on the Attacktus' chest. Vambre used it against Old Man Oldman, Grup and Robo Piggeh to sustain them until they complete their quest. Celery The Celery Magisword is weilded by Vambre as seen in To Boulderly Go, the first episode of the Mighty Magiswords series. It's powers make things smell like celery. It can also shoot stems of celery at any size as evidenced in the show's opening sequence where Prohyas shoots it at Hoppus and Hoppus grabs it with his teeth. Vambre also used it in an upcoming episode where she makes a boat for Princess Zange and Prohyas. Carrot The carrot magisword is Hoppus' main weapon. So far, the only power it has is "Carrot Slice" which can slice anything, even magiswords. Chainsaw This magisword can break down trees. Cacti are immune to the sword. However, it lacks precision. Cheese The cheese magisword shoots cheddar at people and can make a cheesewheel. Claw This magisword was only seen on cartoon network anything. King Rexxtopher is guarding this magisword. Prohyas and Vambre had to use some of their magiswords in order to wake hime up. The claw magisword makes it's short debut in "Pool Fools" under the possession of King Rexxtopher again, stopping the Warriors from entering the pool. Confusing Alien The Confusing Alien Magisword is a magisword with unknown abilities that is found in Galacton. It was discovered by the Warriors for Hire but was stolen by Nohyas. Some of the powers include shooting duckies, changing someone's voice, changing a clothing's color scheme and creating a hole in the fabric of time and space which transported Nohyas into Slug Burger. Cuppa Joe Magisword The Cuppa Joe Magisword is shaped by a coffee pitcher and it has the ability to produce coffee. Prohyas often uses it to drink coffee as shown in the episode "Mushroom Menace". Dairy Product The Dairy Product is shaped like a cow's udder. It currently has one power called "Butter Blast" where the user shoots sticks of butter at the opponent. Prohyas used it against Vambre when they were both controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. Dolphin The Dolphin Magisword has a dolphin entitie on it. It belongs to Prohyas as seen in To Boulderly Go when he and Vambre use various Magiswords to try to move a rock. It is different from the other magisword that it is alive and Prohyas treats it as a pet. It can even use other magiswords. It's main power is "Dolphin Water" where it can shoot a stream of water. Prohyas first used it to help Hoppus' veggie grow, then he used it to bring water in the Barren Faceland which annoyed Vambre for Prohyas forgetting that he could just bring water anytime with the sword, then he used it against Phil to boot him away and lastly again in the Faceland where he used the power to water the Attacktus. Dummystein The Dummystein Magisword looks like a Frankenstein Monster puppet but acts like a ventriloquist puppet. It has the ability to take anyone's voice and have the user use it for ventriloquist acts. Prohyas used it with Vambre's voice to entertain Jurassi in the short "Walkies" but it wasn't enough to cease his hunger. Electric Eel The Electric Eel Magisword works similar to the Lobster Claw Magisword, being used to grab things. However, unlike the Lobster Claw, it can grab things at long distances. The Warriors use it to unclog Princess Zange's sink that had the Drain Hair Monster. It's power can be accelerated combined with the Rad Rocket Magisword. Electric Razor The Electric Razor magisword works as a regular electric razor, can shave off mustaches. Excaliburger First seen in Pig Iron, It belongs to Prohyas. However it is in Vambre's possession as she stole it from his room. She uses it to defeat Robot Piggy. It shoots flying, helilicopter-winged burgers. The Dolphin magisword used it as well. Prohyas tried to use it again on the Piggy in "No Robots for Old Men" but Robo Piggy ate them all at once. Exploding Bubble The Eploding Bubble Magisword Belongs to Vambre, fist seen in Pig Iron when she and Prohyas use various Magiswords to defeat Robot Piggy who is guarding the Oinkus Magisword. The Exploding Bubble Magisword traps people in bubbles. After that, the bubbles Explode. Foam Finger The Foam Finger Magisword looks and works like a foam finger. Prohyas used it to cheer on Zombie Pumpkin Magisword in the episode "Mushroom Menace". Flashlight The magisword seems to exist as revealed in "The Desolation of Grup" where Prohyas asked if Vambre had the sword and she replied it's on her "wishlist". Fly Swatter The Fly Swatter Magiswords looks and works like a regular fly swatter. Vambre used it to deflect any coconuts aiming at her and Princess Zange while they were sailing towards Keelhaul Cove. Frog Missle This magisword can shoot out exploding frog-like missiles against the opponent. When they explode, they become real life frogs. Vambre used it against Queen Porcina's Pig Guards. Giant Egg Shaped like a giant egg, the magisword's abilities is to shoot poached eggs at the enemies. Vambre used it to blind King Rexxtopher in the short Walkies. Ground Pound The Ground Pound Magisword belongs to Vambre who earned it with Prohyas for defeating the Underground Handbeast. It can generate earthquakes. Hook The hook magisword looks like a striped hook. It can generate an extending hook meant to grab things similar to the Electric Eel Magisword. Prohyas used it to swipe the Taunting Jester Magisword from The Worsto. Hover Swords The transportation for the Warriors for Hire, similar to a hoverboard. Kite Magisword The Kite Magisword has the ability to generate kites. Vambre used it on Omnibus when he startled her in the episode "Mushroom Menace". Laser Pointer The Laser Pointer Magisword acts like a real laser pointer, shooting out a tiny red laser beam. Prohyas used it to distract the Pig Guards, similar to distracting a cat with a laser pointer. Lettuce This sword is not shown yet, but it appears to exist in the TV series, as when Queen Porcina asked the Warriors for Hire if they have a Lettuce-Sword since she thinks there making a BLT from using the Bacon and Tomato Magiswords, Prohyas replied "It's in back order". Little Blue Bomb This magisword shoots out exploding little blue bombs. The bombs first appeared in Bark Attack where the Tree J popped at Prohyas with his mouth as a fabulous prize by telling his name to him. Vambre later used it against Prohyas when they were both controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. Lobster Claw The lobsterclaw magisword is used to grab things. Prohyas used it to hold on to a cactus which snapped causing him to fully sink in quicksand. Then Vambre used it to swipe the jewel from the Attacktus' chest. Magnet The magnet magisword is used to get pulled towards any metal. Used on Phil by Vambre to get her wallet back and used by Prohyas to get out of the quicksand and retrieve the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword from Hoppus. Masked Magisword The Masked Magisword is guarded by The Keeper of the Mask in the Cursed Masked Temple. Whoever possesses the Magisword can generate cursed masked at people. The masks are dependent on the user's emotional state and causes the opponent to be affected in said state (for example: if Vambre was over-confident when using the sword on Prohyas, if Prohyas gets the mask, he becomes over confident too). The masks are also cursed to be stuck on the peoples' and the Keeper's face. The only way to take the mask off is to be able to make a mask with a facial expression of mindless bliss. People can still be stuck with the masks even if there dead. Prohyas and Vambre travel to the temple to get the mask but they meet the Keeper who gives them the challenge that can set him and the sword free and will give them the sword if they can make a mindless bliss-expressed mask. Vambre tried many attempts to make the mask on Prohyas. The only person that can't be cursed technically is the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword but it's most likely because of it's zombie regeneration powers. Microphone The Microphone Magisword looks and works like a news microphone. Apparently who ever uses it will speak like a soft-voiced sports newscaster. The magisword first appeared in "The Desolation of Grup" which Prohyas used it to record Vambre and Grup's progress. It also had the affect on the announcer as well. Mummy The Mummy Magisword has super stretchy arms. It is the only Magisword to appear in Both episodes of Mighty Magiswords. In To Boulderly Go it moves the rock and in Pig Iron Prohyas fails to defeat Robot a Piggy with it. Vambre tried using it against the Attacktus but he shook her and threw her away. Musculary Arm The Musculary Arm gives the user a musculary arm that's penetrate enough to break a boulder. Vambre pulled it out when Queen Porcina asked if they'd like it if someone showed up with a Magisword shaped like a human body part. Vambre later used it to break free of a boulder Prohyas shot at her when they were being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. Nail Clipper The nailclipper magisword is used by Vambre to slice The Underground Hand Beast away. According to Vambre, there was a sale on it because "it's stupid". Oinkus Oinkus This magisword first appeared in Pig Iron. It belongs to Vambre. Prohyas and Vambre collect it when they use some of their magiswords to defeat Robo Piggie.it generates a squeal like that of a pig. Vambre used it against an annoying Piggy who oinked at her causing him to apologize and vanish into his pond. As a reward, Vambre buys the Oinkus a suit. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. Onion The onion magisword makes a scent that smells like onion but it does not work on the Snowmanpire, as only garlic harms vampires. Pencil As it's name suggests the Pencil Magisword is a Pencil. Belonging to Prohyas it is featured in To Boulerly Go When Prohyas uses it to write "open" on a boulder. It also appeared in a micro-short where Prohyas uses it to draw a mustache on King Rexxtopher and gets half eaten by him. The mustaches show up again during No Robots for Old Men, when Prohyas draws mustaches on Old Man Oldman, Robo Piggeh, and Grup the dragon. Prohyas suggested using the Pencil Magisword against the Handbeast at one point since he hated getting pencil lead stuck in his fingernails but felt that it would be too specific for him. Plunger The Plunger Magisword works just like a regular plunger. The Warriors receive it as a gift from Princess Zange for unclogging her sink. The two realize that they could have used it all along to get rid of the Drain Hair Monster. Old Man Oldman and the Rhyboflavin use that excuse to try to get the Warriors to unclog their sinks. Pogo Stick The Pogo Stick Magisword acts like a real pogo stick and it enables the user to jump at high speed. Vambre used it to get to Prohyas when they were both being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. Radiator This radiator magisword is heavy and burns peoples hands. The Radiator Magisword makes its first official appearance in To Boulderly Go when Prohyas uses it to try, and fail, to move a boulder that blocked that the entrance to Prug's Cave to retrieve the Boulder Magisword. Vambre tried to use it to gain warmth from Transylberia but it sank too deep in the snow. Rad Rocket The rad rocket magisword allows anyone to fly through great distances. The Rad Rocket Magisword makes its first official appearance in Pig Iron where Vambre uses it to reach the top of the mountain to retrieve the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, but misses it and ends up crashing into the ground. The Warriors for Hire later used it with their hover swords to get as far away from the Dinosaur Kingdom to return the Ankolosaurus, Frankylo to Goomer. Retractable Ladder The Retractable Ladder works like a real life retractable ladder. The Warriors use it in the short "Warriors for Hire" to enter Princess Zange's huge sink. Vambre later made a vlog focusing on the sword but got injured from the process when the Magisword retracted back to her. Sleeping Dragon The magisword makes anyone fall asleep. Dolphin Magisword uses it against Prohyas. Prohyas uses it against the Handbeast which worked for a while until he woke himself up by clapping repeatedly. Slingshot Dragon The magisword works and looks like a giant slingshot. Vambre used it for her comedy falling routine to entertain Jurassi while he puts his leash back on him in the short, Walkies. Snowball This magisword freezes people and shoots snowballs at them. Vambre uses it to freeze King Rexxtopher. She also used it to make an Old Man Oldman snowman in the short "Warriors for Hire" as demonstration on what a magisword is. Taunting Jester The Taunting Jester Magisword is one of the few magiswords that can speak. The magisword's ability is to control peoples' minds, even the user, and makes the victims do evil things. This magisword has a mind of it's own and was used by The Worsto against the Warriors for Hire turning them against each other. According to The Worsto, fun's the source of his power. The Warriors for Hire were able to capture the sword with a combined move of the Wad of Gum Magisword and the Blow Dryer Magisword, as well as the Hook Magisword. The sword speaks like a drill sergeant. Tom Kenny voices the sword. Tomato Used to shoot tomatoes at people. Vambre often uses it on Prohyas when he cracks bad puns. A fart sound is heard when a tomato is striked at someone or something. Wad of Gum This sword shoots out sticky giant wads of gum at the opponent. Prohyas uses the sword to shoot a wad of gum at a Pig Guard's face. Combined with the Blow Dryer Magisword, it can generate a gum bubble at the opponents face with a wad of gum stuck in their mouth. Wickersnapper The Wickersnapper Magisword is shaped like a whip. It has the ability to generate wicker baskets. Prohyas tried to use it to capture the Taunting Jester Magisword but the sword made The Worsto jump so high that it missed. Zombie Pumpkin Belonging to Prohyas, this magisword was used to get the Tree J to stop talking. Speaks with a lisp and can shoot acid seeds at people known as the Seeds of the Undead. It also hungers for pumpkin insides. Zombie Pumpkin also has an ability called "Zombie Bark Buster" which involves the sword being used to break down trees. Zombie Pumpkin sometimes copies the last word others say, often saying the words "Oooh Yeah! Yeah!". Prohyas later made the Zombie Pumpkin conversate with Old Man Oldman, Grup and the Robopiggeh who commented on how dumb all of them are. The sword was also used against the Keeper of the Mask, who shot him with a Cursed Mask Magisword but his zombie regeration powers caused him to grow a new face. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. It seems to have a good friendship with Prohyas. In Zombie Reasonable, it seems to need pumpkin insides to use it's abilities. It may have an ability to sense pumpkins. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword became the main point in the TV episode "Mushroom Madness" where it reveals that the Zombie Pumpkin's abilities are based on the kind of pumpkins he eats. Regular pumpkins allow him to shoot Seeds of the Undead. Peppermint pumpkins makes his breath smell like peppermint, blue pumpkins turn his face blue, squashes turn him into a yellow French skinny squash with a need to fight and seeds of a giant pumpkin house not only increases his size but gives him a mushroom hat as well. Other unknown moves that it may have include "Zombie Bush Basher" and "Zombie Fungus Fist". Trivia General *Despite the Boulder Magisword belonging to Prohyas, it has been used more times by Vambre as seen in multiple clips of Mighty Magisword in CN Anything. *The Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, The Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, The Attractive Voice Magisword and The Taunting Jester Magisword are currently the only Magiswords to have voice actors. **Out of all the Magiswords, The Taunting Jester Magisword is the only Magisword not voiced by creator Kyle Carrozza but rather by actor and friend, Tom Kenny instead. *The Accordion Magisword is based on the fact that creator Kyle A. Carrozza plays the accordion. *The Excaliburger Magisword is a combination of Excalibur, which is also a sword, and 'burger'. *According to Kyle in a CN Post Its and Pencils panel, his favorite magisword is the Excaliburger Magisword. **Also according to Kyle, the Nail Clipper Magisword is the worst Magisword ever. Which maybe the reason why there was a sale on it in the episode "Hands Down". Category:Items